


Hansel and Gretel

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Severus has to attend a Muggle's infant school - one where they have Muggle faerie stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansel and Gretel

Little Severus was on his feet, eyes angry, black hair flopped over his face as usual. His skinny body was lost in the baggy clothes in which he always seemed to be draped. The teacher sighed. There was always one child who was not quite right, who disrupted the unity of the class.

"Those evil children! They killed the witch! They must go to prison! They should be hung! How could they _do_ that? She could make them candy! She could do anything they ever wanted, and they just _killed_ her!"

Usually he was quiet, objecting silently. Now he seemed almost mortally offended. He had listened to the beginning of the tale without much interest, until his heroine had been revealed and he became keenly attentive, hoping for her vindication and triumph. The house was marvellous, though he had no idea what gingerbread tasted like. He once had ginger beer, and he imagined it combined somehow with bread, no... biscuits, making them bite and fizz. He pictured himself combining them in a cauldron like the pictures in his mother's secret books.

The fate and actions of the children he dismissed. He had little use for children. Then came the horrific ending. Little Severus leapt up electrified, despite his policy of withdrawal.

The whispers ran around the class. _Witch's brat. His mother's a witch. Black hair and creepy black clothes. Look at his nose - his creepy witch's nose._ There was hate, but fear as well.

Someday he would show them all.


End file.
